


Se per baciarti dovessi poi andare all'inferno

by MardyParanoica



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angry!sex, M/M, oral!sex, p0rnfest10
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MardyParanoica/pseuds/MardyParanoica
Summary: Mario è arrabbiato.Marco è furioso.Non fanno altro che litigare e gridarsi contro delle stupide parole piene d'odio.[Scritta per la 10° edizione del p0rnfest! La trovate anche nella masterlist delle storie fillate. Rating: assolutamente rosso!Ovviamente Götzeus.Prompt: Angry!Sex Marco, col ritorno di Mario, non vuole più farsi coinvolgere e gli giura che non sfiorerà nemmeno più per sbaglio le sue labbra. Mario rigira il manico del coltello dalla sua parte e lo sbatte contro il muro senza baciarlo nemmeno una volta. (+bonus dirty talking)]





	

****

**"Se per baciarti dovessi poi andare all'inferno"**

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Devi sparire!" Gli strillò contro, con tutta la rabbia del mondo "non ti voglio più vedere, sei tornato solo per rovinarmi la vita di nuovo. Ci ho messo tre anni per andare oltre!"

Mario non era meno arrabbiato di lui, scuro in viso, colto nel segno.

"A me non sei sembrato tanto dispiaciuto mentre ti scopavi mezza Dortmund!"

"Te lo giuro Mario io ti ammazzo, non dire le stronzate!" il biondo era furioso, gli tirò uno spintone davvero bruciato da quelle parole così pesanti. Mario aveva visto Marco davvero arrabbiato poche volte e quella era una di queste.

"Guardami in faccia!" continuò. "La vedi la mia faccia? Le mie labbra? Bene, dimenticatele per sempre. Non provare più nemmeno a sfiorarmi perché ti spezzo le mani, te lo giuro."

Mario, guardandolo in faccia, ebbe una strana sensazione. Gli si contorse lo stomaco dalla rabbia e da qualcos'altro.

Seguì l'istinto, e lo prese con forza dalla felpa per piantonarlo contro il muro della sua stessa casa. Marco fu preso alla sprovvista e un brivido percosse la sua schiena, lanciandogli un'occhiata incredula e disperata.

"Vuoi che non sfiori più le tue labbra in nessun modo? Va bene... sarai accontentato..." gli sussurrò con la voce impastata dalla rabbia e dalla strana eccitazione del momento, sfiorandogli il collo pallido.

"Ti sei scordato con chi hai a che fare, Marco."

La punta delle labbra del più piccolo scorreva sulla clavicola di Marco e Marco tremava sotto ogni minimo movimento perché era arrabbiato, era sorpreso ed era spezzato a metà tra il voler Mario e il volerlo via dalla sua vita anni luce.

"Sai che le troie non si baciano mai in bocca?"

E, dal canto suo, Mario non prese tempo nemmeno per respirare e gli slacciò con foga i jeans, trovando qualcosa di famigliare: una rigida erezione che premeva contro il cavallo dei pantaloni nonostante le parolone di Marco su quanto non l'avesse mai più dovuto toccare.

Eppure, dopotutto, non sembrava mica dispiacergli.

Gli leccò il collo che teneva fermo con la mano destra mentre la sinistra si muoveva dentro i pantaloni e Marco bramò, dimenticando tutto quello che gli aveva urlato contro pochi minuti prima, le labbra di Mario e almeno un bacio, solo sfiorarlo... ma Mario fu intransigente come aveva chiesto Marco a non gli concesse niente.

Continuò a muovere la sua mano, insistentemente, Marco tremava e gemeva senza riuscire a trattenersi come avrebbe voluto, come un ragazzino alle prime armi.

Con una botta secca gli tirò giù sia i pantaloni che i boxer inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e rivolgendogli uno sguardo languido che ebbe in risposta solo un disperato ansimo.

Giocò con la sua intimità con entrambe le mani prima di prenderla inesorabilmente in bocca, facendo su e giù con la testa, leccando, baciando e mordendo con leggerezza tutto quello che poteva, facendo versi di accondiscenza mentre Marco moriva letteralmente sopra di lui, sentendosi troppo fragile per reggere ancora a lungo e troppo in astinenza da Mario per poter decidere di farlo.

Mario prese il membro di Marco tra le mani e mentre lo masturbava lo guardava in faccia mentre l'altro cercava tutto tranne in contatto visivo. Infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli castani e lo esortò, senza parlare, a continuare quello che aveva iniziato.

Prima gli aveva dato della puttana e ora non poteva far altro che pensare che l'unica puttana, in quel momento, fosse proprio il ragazzo che gli stava succhiando il cazzo.

Mario si mosse e ora con la lingua, ora le dita che si spinsero un po' più oltre della sua intimità più che rigida, ora con l'interno delle guance e Marco tirò tutti i muscoli che rispondevano ancora ai suoi comandi per resistergli ma cedette, tirando il collo all'indietro stremato, tremando come una foglia sotto una bufera di vento e venne, abbassando lo sguardo per godere ancora di più di quanto non avesse appena fatto nel vedere la bocca di Mario sporca del suo seme. Sporca di lui, ora così come qualche anno prima.

Così come sempre.

Anche Mario si lasciò andare ad un fremito soddisfatto, buttandosi a sedere mentre si puliva la bocca con il dorso della mano e Marco fece lo stesso, sedendosi di fronte a lui e liberandosi dei jeans troppo stretti, risalendosi i boxer in cerca di un vano tentativo di recupero della sua integrità fisica e morale e della sua dignità che ormai era stata disintegrata.

Si guardarono negli occhi, sinceri più di quanto non potesse essere il corpo, messi a nudo di tutte le paure che fino a poco prima si erano urlati contro.

Il più giovane si avvicinò a Marco e gli diede un bacio, il primo di quella serata e il primo da quando si erano lasciati, e Marco cedette con così tanto trasporto da sembrare che nulla fosse cambiato e che quei tre anni non fossero mai trascorsi, come se fosse dicembre 2012 o giù di lì.

Gli diede quel bacio che sapeva un po' di se, un po' di lui, un po' di loro e di tutto quello che c'era stato e il biondo si sentì morire capendo che in fondo tutto ciò che davvero provava per Mario non era mai svanito del tutto. Capì che non avrebbe mai potuto cancellare gli anni insieme e nemmeno gli anni divisi, i logoranti anni della loro separazione, e si poggiò quasi disperatamente sulla sua spalla.

"Resta qui.

Stanotte."


End file.
